


Your Touch

by orphan_account



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything he needs to know, these hands can tell him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 20 minutes for thenewpub  
> Posted as original fiction, upon re-read it is clearly J2AU H/C 490 words  
> The prompt was : Communicate through touch

The first sensation that returns is touch. He pulls his way up through layers of darkness, past pain and confusion, to focus on the warmth wrapped around his wrist. His whole body aches and throbs the density of the pain so complete and encompassing he wonders how he is not dead, it hurts so bad. Except for his left wrist which is warm and wrapped in a gentle constant pressure.

He tries to open his eyes but they are gummed shut instead he turns his head a little and pain fires through his head sharp and bright. He groans and stops moving instantly.

The grip around his wrist tightens marginally and he can feel the wide fingers and the broad palm and he knows who it is like there was every any doubt. What ever happened however he got into this state Jay is there holding onto him letting him know he is not alone and some how it will be okay.

*

The next time he surfaces it is darker and although he still hurts everywhere his head no longer feels like it is about to burst. He is conscious of the sounds and smells around him enough to realize he is in a hospital.

He cautiously opens one eye and finds that he can. The gunk has been cleared away and thankfully there is no bolt of pain. He cant see much though.

The room is only a gray indistinct blur. He can only make out a few places of light and dark , no detail or shape. He feels the panic jolt in his chest then. He's blind or near to it and he doesn’t know how or why. He feels his body clench as he tries to clamp down on the terror that flashes through him at the thought.

Then he feels that grip on his wrist again as it shifts and tightens just a little. A large gray mass moves into his line of vision and he feels a familiar hand brush across his forehead, smoothing his hair back. “It's okay baby” the beautiful masculine voice he knows so well washes over him.

He slips back into sleep or unconsciousness again with that hard callused palm brushing gently across his face.

*  
The next time he wakes he wakes fully conscious for the first time in god knows how long. The room is bright and quiet. He still cant see much, he can barely feel any pain, and a shadow looms over him. Jay is there asking “Baby? Are you back?”

“Yeah” he croaks.

He feels something warm and light and wet land on his cheek and hears his love gasp above him.

He reaches out for that dark shape wanting only to reassure. His hand lands on a stubbled cheek. The beautiful face he cannot see leans in to the touch.

It's his turn to reassure. “It'll be ok”


End file.
